


Волшебство в подарок

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Только он умеет делать такие подарки.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	Волшебство в подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Новогодний календарь в Stark & Strange community.

Рождественскую ночь расцвечивали многочисленные салюты, непрерывный грохот которых назойливо пробивался к сознанию и мешал сосредоточиться на Книге Абрамелина. Впрочем, проблема могла быть и в том, что текст оказался на редкость нудным, как это было свойственно магическим трактатам средневековой Европы. В конце концов Стивен просто закрыл фолиант и поднял голову.

Разноцветные отблески то и дело пробивались в окна, но самих фейерверков видно не было: Нью-Йорк утопил крошечный по его меркам Санктум Санкторум в своих небоскрёбах, окруживших здание сплошным частоколом.

Это было всего лишь очередное Рождество, очередные фейерверки, и Стивен совсем не страдал от отсутствия праздника в своей жизни. Он и прежде обходился без него ― будни квалифицированного хирурга редко считались с календарными праздниками и выходными, а уж с тех пор, как он стал Верховным Магом, и вовсе забыл о привычном распорядке. Агрессивные пришельцы и иномирцы-захватчики не привыкли уважать земные обычаи, так что, по нынешним меркам, спокойный вечер в храме ценился гораздо выше любой праздничной суеты.

Внезапно телефон на столе разразился трелью, и услужливый Плащ мгновенно поднёс его хозяину. Имя, высветившееся на экране, редко сулило добрые вести, так что Стивен тут же подобрался и на звонок ответил резче, чем собирался:

― Что случилось, Старк?

― Воу-воу, полегче, док! И тебе весёлого Рождества, ― насмешливо-протяжный, голос Тони звучал расслабленно, а где-то на фоне были слышны голоса, смех и детское гуление. ― Я что, прервал твою медитацию? Прости. Если составишь для меня расписание, постараюсь не тревожить Ваше Магическое Величество в эти священные минуты.

― Старк, ― Стивену стало неловко за свою нечаянную грубость. ― Ты не помешал, просто обычно ты звонишь, когда всё плохо и ваши супергеройские задницы нужно вытаскивать из... передряги.

― Ну... Кажется, мне надо чаще звонить тебе по приятным поводам, да? ― хмыкнул Тони в трубку, и Стивен невольно улыбнулся.

Едва ли их с Тони Старком отношения можно было назвать близкими, но с тех пор, как Стивен узнал его лично, симпатия к этому человеку неизменно росла и крепла в нём. Мало с кем в своей жизни ему было так же легко общаться вне профессиональной сферы, и этими редкими беседами Стивен дорожил. Хотя едва ли он когда-нибудь в этом признается.

― У меня и без твоих звонков дел хватает, Старк, ― ответил Стивен по возможности мягко.

― Разумеется. Где уж мне, изобретателю, бизнесмену, супергерою и молодому отцу, сравниться с тобой в занятости.

Тони рассмеялся, а Стивен признал про себя, что сморозил глупость.

― Формально супергеройскую деятельность ты оставил, Старк.

― Но я всё ещё курирую и обучаю молодёжь! А это тебе не перчатку у титана отнять!

― Теперь мне полагается перечислить, чем занят я целыми днями?

― Можешь оставить свои магические секретики при себе, ― фыркнул Тони. ― Вообще-то я звоню уточнить: ты правда не хочешь к нам? Праздник только начался, у нас изумительная индейка и я планирую споить Романофф до пения русских матерных частушек. Как тебе план?

― Отличный. Но без меня, я не буду вашим ряженым Санта-Клаусом.

― Как ты узнал?!

― Ты предсказуем.

― Старею. И что же, Морган останется на Рождество без своего доброго дядюшки волшебника?

― Он всё равно ещё слишком мал. На будущее Рождество... может быть.

― Окей, замётано. Значит, отложу твой костюм на будущее Рождество. Надеюсь, за год ты из него не вырастешь. ― Иногда Тони Старка хотелось убить. ― Эй, док. Красивые сегодня салюты, да?

Голос Тони внезапно растерял всю свою колкую насмешливость и сделался необыкновенно мягким, отчего Стивен немного растерялся.

― Наверное, ― ответил он, глядя на цветные блики в окне.

― Ты ведь сейчас у себя, на Бликер?

― Да.

― Спустись в холл.

― Что? Зачем?

― Спустишься ― поймёшь. Весёлого Рождества, Стивен.

― Весёлого Рождества, ― проговорил он в смолкнувшую трубку.

В холл Стивен спускался с опаской, готовый к любому сюрпризу. Например, к нагрянувшему отряду гостей с хлопушками или доставке смехотворно огромной коробки с бессмысленным подарком. Но ничего этого не было. Только стоило дойти до нижней ступеньки, как пол и стены озарили разноцветные отсветы.

Стивен уставился вверх. Прямо над стеклянным куполом всеми цветами радуги сиял плотный каскад салютов. Искрящиеся шарики взрывались и расползались по небу, растекались краской, и среди изменчивых переливов взгляд безошибочно улавливал то очертания плаща, то силуэт Котла, то сверкающую окружность портала, то чёткий рисунок Глаза Агамото...

Стивен сидел на ступеньках, запрокинув голову и улыбался своему личному маленькому Рождеству.

Стивен Стрэндж был могущественным магом.

Тони Старк совершенно не смыслил в магии. Вместо этого Тони Старк был волшебником.

***

― Босс, вам звонит доктор Стрэндж. Соединить?

Тони нахмурился, но поймав взгляд Пеппер, улыбнулся, поднялся из-за стола, быстро поцеловал её в щёку со словами "Я на минуточку" и вышел из комнаты.

Стивен не имел привычки звонить по пустякам ― сказать откровенно, Тони вообще не помнил ни одного звонка от него. Если требовалась помощь, он обычно вваливался через портал. С другой стороны, раз не вваливается, может, ничего страшного и не происходит?

― Что-то случилось, док? ― Тони решил не тянуть и главное выяснить сразу.

― В каком-то смысле, да, ― хмыкнул тот после секундной заминки. ― Новый год наступил.

― Ещё нет. В смысле, мы в Малибу, и у нас до Нового года ещё три часа.

― Оу. Ясно. Значит, я поторопился.

― Признаюсь честно, я вообще удивлён, что ты позвонил. Ну и... с Новым годом?

― Спасибо. Счастливого Нового года вам. Вы одни?

― Да. Только Пеппер, Морган и я. Тихий семейный праздник. Хотя я уже жалею, что мы приехали в Малибу. Здесь на редкость слякотная погода и совсем нет снега. Морган не увидит снега в свой первый Новый год. И о чём я только думал?

― О тихом семейном вечере, полагаю.

― Это всё дети. Харли меня однажды с ума сведёт. Зачем я только познакомил его с Паркером?

Тоска и отчаяние в голосе Тони были почти неподдельными, и Стивен рассмеялся.

― Наслаждайся тишиной, Старк, пока у тебя есть шанс.

― Отличный совет. Если эти дети взорвут Нью-Йорк, я отключу связь и буду наслаждаться тишиной.

― Если твои дети взорвут Нью-Йорк, я сам тебя сюда притащу, ― фыркнул Стивен.

― Они не мои дети. Морган мой ребёнок. И, кстати, он уже говорит "папа". Правда, Пеппер считает, что он просто повторяет слоги, но я уверен, что это "папа". Очень уверенное и осмысленное "папа". Пеппер просто ревнует, потому что "мама" он ещё не говорит. Она так часто берёт его с собой в Старк Индастриз, что я почти уверен, что звать он её будет не "мама", а "босс".

Тони снова услышал (такой редкий) смех Стивена и улыбнулся. Они мало знали друг друга, и всё же Тони чувствовал, что их связывают крепкие и надёжные узы. Такие же, какие когда-то связали его с Брюсом. Только, в отличие от Брюса, Верховному Магу Земли он мало что мог предложить, но тот, кажется, ничего и не ждал от него. И уж если нелюдимый Стрэндж позвонил поздравить его с Новым годом, то, может быть, он и сам чувствовал нечто похожее.

― Что ж, док. Рад был поболтать, но меня ждёт семья.

― Конечно, Старк. Передай им мои поздравления.

― Передавай от меня привет Вонгу.

Пеппер встретила его возвращение тревожным взглядом, но быстро успокоилась, стоило улыбнуться.

― Ты не поверишь, кто звонил, чтобы поздравить нас с Новым годом.

― Неужели Госсекретарь Росс?

― Боже, нет! Мир ещё не настолько сошёл с ума. Всего лишь Стрэндж.

― О! Думаю, стоит отправить ему какой-нибудь небольшой подарок в честь праздников. Что скажешь?

― Скажу, что бутылка Maker’s Mark подойдёт идеально.

Тони действительно наслаждался их тихим семейным вечером и почти задремал с Морганом на диване, как вдруг Пеппер тряхнула его за плечо и подскочила к окну.

― Тони, смотри! Это что, снег?

За окном действительно, медленно кружась, падали крупные хлопья снега. Тони подхватил малыша на руки и потянул Пеппер за собой:

― Идём!

Пеппер отвлеклась от окна и пошла за ним, затем спохватилась и вернулась за пледом, набросила его на Моргана. Втроём они стояли посреди террасы и ловили в ладони сверкающие снежинки. Малыш восторженно лопотал, Пеппер прижималась тёплым боком, и Тони чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Недаром Стивен Стрэндж был Верховным Магом Земли: он умел дарить волшебство.


End file.
